The Myth of Harry Azrael and Hermia
by Jia
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Harry and Hermione met Draco in an alternate reality where they are all gods and goddesses? Click the link to find out!


A.N. - Konnichi-wa, minna-san! It has been all too long since I updated my fics, so I turned my mythology assignment into a fanfiction! Yay! Anyways, I bet you will recognise these characters by personality if not name, but just in case. Azrael = Harry, Hermia = Hermione, and Draconis = Draco. Let me know what you think. I promise, I will have the next chapter of CCH up ASAP. Enjoy! *Jia*  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Draco, and Hermione belong to JKR. The plot belongs to me (I think.)  
  
"For the zillionth time, Draconis, I will not consent to marry you!" Hermia's angry voice shot through the night sky like a silver bullet, and she narrowed her startlingly green eyes at the handsome young god below her. "You are an arrogant, rude little boy, and think of no one but yourself." This statement was entirely true: Draconis was arrogant. Draconis had power over the oceans, hunting, was the ruler of the underworld, and had great physical strength. He considered himself the most handsome of all the gods, with spiky blonde hair and sparkling grey eyes, and acted as if he were the only god who really mattered . . . though there was one other who rivalled him, both in strength and nature . . . the god Azrael.  
  
Azrael was the kindest of all gods and goddesses. He was brave, chivalrous, and had a great sense of humour. His raven hair was wild and untameable; his eyes a rich, shining blue. He also had a unique feature. . . upon his forehead there was scar shaped like a bolt of lightening, which always seemed to glow with an inner light. Azrael was also the ruler of all gods and goddesses, along with his usual duty of watching over the earth, which he had created with the help of Hermia. Between the two of them, they had created a rich and beautiful planet, full of flowers and wildlife of all kinds. However, something had been missing, and it had been Hermia who realized what the missing part was. Their planet needed creatures that were intelligent and enough like the gods themselves with whom to share their knowledge. She had created the humans to inhabit their planet from the most precious flowers and herbs, and had given them all of their senses and intuition, while Azrael had given them their physical abilities and outer beauty.  
  
"Hermia, re-consider my offer." Draconis looked up at the beautiful goddess who was currently levitating herself several feet above the ground. She was the most beautiful goddess of them all, with long, flowing auburn hair, a flawless body, and bright emerald eyes. These eyes captivated all who looked into their depths, allowing Hermia to read their thoughts and control their movement for short periods. She however, did, have one very distinct feature: upon her forehead, there was a crescent moon scar, which stood out vividly whenever she transformed into her true form. Not only was Hermia beautiful, but she was also the most powerful of all gods. She held within her the power of natural magick, all the wisdom of the moon and sun, and an extreme talent for all things musical.  
  
"I am the best match for you! Why, with our powers joined together, we could destroy all that which has been our burden through our lives and live only for pleasure. You know it is the best thing for everyone, Hermia. Just give in to your desires!"  
  
Hermia simply rolled her eyes at Draconis. She had heard this speech many times before, especially after . . . she shuddered, remembering. Several years before, Draconis had disappeared for several days, causing a great deal of panic in the castle of Ceria, the home of the gods. He had returned a new man, full of hatred and consumed by evil. No one knew quite how or why he had changed; it was only known that he had changed, obviously for the worse. Hermia's personal theory was that he had been possessed by one of the evil forces that had stolen into the earth, as it was young, before she and Azrael had laid their protection down upon it. Draconis had tried his hardest to destroy that which Azrael had created, and wanted nothing more than to destroy the god himself and take away that which he prized above all else. Hermia.  
  
It was well known in the kingdom of the gods that Hermia loved Azrael and that he loved her as well. They would never acknowledge the fact, but all knew it to be the absolute truth anyway. All one had to do was look closely at Hermia and Azrael for a while; catch the longing glances they sent each other's way and the ways in which they interacted, touching more often than was necessary. She would lay her hand on his arm as she passed; he would ruffle her hair or tickle and embrace her for no real reason, except that he enjoyed being with her and wanted to touch her.  
  
This was the reason why Draconis wanted so badly to steal Hermia away. He knew that by removing Hermia forever from Azrael's grasp, the god himself would diminish and, eventually, fall apart completely out of sorrow and misery.  
  
"For the final time, Draconis, I will not marry you. I am staying here, with Azrael. Try all you like to separate us, but you shall never be able to, for our love is pure and right. Do all you can to stop us, Draconis, just go ahead and try." Hermia's emerald orbs flashed dangerously, as if she were daring him to do as she said. Which, of course, she was.  
  
That had been the breaking point for Draconis. She actually confessed her love for that big goof. He thought. I cannot believe that she would rather stay here with him than come along with me and rule the universe as my queen. They will pay. . . Them and their stupid little planet. This last thought burst out from his mouth. "You will pay for this, Hermia!" Draconis yelled. "Stay here with lover-boy, see what I care! Your stupid little planet shall suffer for your defiance. From now on, not only shall there be death among your humans, which has always been a natural part of their lives, but also shall be sickness! Your precious little human race shall suffer from viruses and be attacked by evil beings under my command. I just want you to remember when they come crying to you and lover-boy for help that all of this could have been prevented, if only you had come with me!" And with that phrase, Draconis disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, forever leaving behind the magnificent castle of Ceria to live in his own realm, filled with evil and hatred. 


End file.
